


The End

by ExiledPrincess



Category: Sweeney Todd (2007)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, MY EMOTIONS, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 01:36:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20884016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExiledPrincess/pseuds/ExiledPrincess
Summary: An indulgent look into the ending.





	The End

Sweeney followed the heavy smell of blood and burning molasses, the noxious aroma invading his nostrils and filling his chest with nausea, as he kept swallowing back the painful urge to gag. Which led him to his landlady nearly doubled over beside her massive oven, her forehead beaded with sweat and cheeks freckled with blood. As she ran her arm across her brow to wipe it away. She saw the shadow flickering across the stained, stone floor, heard his voice as her heart jumped.

Flicking a wild glance over her shoulder like a wounded animal. As their eyes met, she stared back him with such exquisite pain and naked yearning that his eyes altered to the corpses crowding the floor. The air burning her very lungs as her entire body shook with ragged, shallow breathes. He moved the tiny woman aside, rubies dripping from her fingertips, almost weeping of loss. Making the stab of emptiness and pain through his gut all the more painful from her betrayal. Rage boiled in his veins; his glistening eyes burned with beckoning devils soon to be upon them. Taking her in his strong arms, guiding them into a practiced waltz. Her hands in his hold, she was dizzied with weakness, delight and the overwhelming heat filling the room. Tears treacled down her flushed cheeks as she moved in graceful twirls and even steps.

Her twinkling silk skirts riffling beautifully across the murky floors. She looked ethereal and small in his embrace. Even as he threw into the demon’s maw, into the welcome entrance of hell. He watched her with abhorrent hatred as she writhe with ear-piercing cries into the all-consuming hurt, this scorching blaze that enveloped her, that shrieked across every inch of skin. Her mind was filled with nothing but agony. Her own vision blurred with smoke and tears as she tried to blink them away only so she could find comfort from seeing him. Both arms outstretched. Reaching her gloved hand out once more as she tried to hold onto for as long as possible to that fading, intangible moment of joy.

Perhaps a joy that would continue to allude her even in death.


End file.
